The invention relates to a lid support arrangement for a double lid lock for closing adjacent openings of containments, preferably for coupling of a noxious material container to the bottom opening of a containment with an outer lid which is disposed on the bottom opening and which can be removed by an apparatus and utilized as the outer lid of a double lid lock system.
Double lid lock designs known in the art require guide cylinders for lifting the cover lid in order to move the cover lid vertically off the base plate out of its sealing engagement with the containment before it can be pivoted out of the way along a circular arc. This movement is required on one hand to prevent jamming of the lid within the flange and, on the other hand, to prevent damage to the seals by rubbing especially if, for space reasons, the pivot axis is disposed closely adjacent the lid.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a novel double lid lock with an end lid which can be vertically lifted off its seat in a simple manner and which also can be vertically lowered onto its seat so that the seals are not damaged during removal and replacement of the lid.